Thinking of you, Sasuke
by Miki-chann
Summary: Sasuke left 4 years ago. Sakura still thinks about him, missed him and wishes that he comes back, even though she is with Sai now. So what happens when Sasuke appears on her doorway? Rating may change. R&R! OoC!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: My first** **Naruto fic ever! This chapter is short but the next one will be longer!!**

**Sasuke: O rly?**

**Me: You bet it will be. **

**Sasuke: Hn. Whatever.**

**Me: Jerk. Just say the words!  
**

**Sasuke: Hn, alright. Mea-chan doensn't own Naruto. That's too bad, you could have Naruto.**

**Me: *sigh* Yeah.**

He had left me 4 years ago. Because of power and revenge and I totally understand him. Did you notice the sarcasm yet?

Yeah, I do not understand him in any way.

If he only has hate, he can't achive anythin. If he would have something to..to fight for. If he would have friendship..or love. Anything, like that. He would probably be the strongest person alive.

But of course all he has is hatred. Sigh.

I missed him but I don't miss him so much anymore because now I have Sai. Ah, Sai. He was Sasuke's replacement in Team 7. And on top of that he looks a lot like Sasuke. But before you say anything about that I think he's Sasuke and that stuff. Listen first:

He isn't anything like Sasuke besides their looks; he has emotions, feelings. Like love and friendship. He's very strong. Just like Sasuke, sigh.

But atleast he's not an anti-social like Sasuke. He's deep and caring. He cares about my feelings and about me. I care about him too, a lot.

But..my heart is still waiting for Sasuke's love. But soon I won't even remember him. Thank Sai for that. 'Cause Sai is so different than Sasuke and..and..Gosh! Who am I trying to kidding?!

Every time he looks at me, I see Sasuke. Everytime he holds my hand, I feel Sasuke's hand. Everytime he kissed my lips I taste Sasuke's lips.

But anyways, back to reality!

Sai is going to pick me up for our date soon!

Now, I have to check myself from the mirror. I'm wearing a black top what hugs my curves just right-well the curves I have for being 16 years old-, a white skirt, which is just above my knees, **(AN: I'm really bad at this, as you can see! lol.)** and black heels. My hair is up on a pony-tail. I just a little bit of light make-up on, just the way I like it. I look pretty good to myself.

The doorbell rang just seconds after I check myself from the mirror. I hurried to the door and opened it. My jade eyes meet onyx eyes, but they're not Sai's eyes, there's something different about them. They are cold..and lonely.

"Sasuke..?"

**Me: So whatcha think? :]**

**Sakura: Review so I can find out what happens to me next!**

**Sasuke: As if you wouldn't know.**

**Sakura: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Me: Guys! **

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura Hn.**

**Sasuke: Hey! You..copy nin!**

**Me: *sigh* Just review now!**

**- Mea  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mea: Here's chapter 2!**

**Sakura: Yay!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Mea & Sakura: -scowl-**

**Mea: Anyways, I dont own Naruto!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Recap:_

_My jade eyes meet onyx eyes, but they're not Sai's eyes, there's something different about them. They are cold..and lonely._

_"Sasuke..?"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ _Sakura POV //_

I just stared at him. What is he doing in Konoha? Or what the hell is he doing in _my_ house?!

"Sakura.." His voice was like a drug to my ears, I wanted to hear it more.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked with a strict voice.

"Nice to see you too Sakura." He smirked. Ah, that smirk.

"Goaway." I said without thinking. What? Why did I say that?!

"I missed you too." He laughed. His laugh was husky and soft, I loved it.

"Sas-" Suddenly he pulled me in a tight hug. The hug was too tight. I couldn't breath.

"Can't-_breath_!"

He laughed again. It was like music. Too beautiful music to anyone to hear. Maybe that was why he never laughed, because it was way too beautiful.

He let go of me and actually smiled. A wide smile. A _really_ wide smile.

"Sasuke, what is this about?" I asked with a confused smile. I couldn't help but smile to his laugh.

"I just missed you." He chuckled. "I missed your voice, your beautiful eyes, even your annoyingly-bright-pink-hair and of course I that large forehead of yours." He laughed so hard, that his stomach was hurting.

"_Ugh._" I grunted. "Be serious."

"Yes ma'am." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you kill _him_?" I couldn't help but ask.

He understood. "Yes." He smiled a really wide smile. I smiled a long with him.

"Good. I mean..Great. No..I mean..Fantas-" He stopped my babbling with his arm.

"Oh, Sakura you have no idea how much I missed you. You didn't miss me too much right?" He winked. Oh my god,_ who_ is this person?

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" I asked cautios.

"Listen; I killed Orochimaru, I killed Itachi and then I get rid of team Hebi too." The very happy raven-haired-boy smirked. "And now I want to be home again."

"Sasuke.." I shook my head.

"Where's the _'kun_'?"

"What?" I asked too confused.

"You just to call me _'Sasuke-kun'_ not Sasuke." He was cautios now. "Is there someone else?"

"Why would you care if there were?" What's wrong with him?

"Because.." He was having a hard time to say what he wanted to say.

"Because..?" I raised my brows.

~ AUTHOR POV //

"I..you..know..I-I" Oh my god, Sakura couldn't belive he is actually stammering. This is a sight she thought she would never live to see. A stammering Uchiha Sasuke stading in-front of her.

"Sasuke, just spit it out!" Sasuke's cheeks were crimson red by now.

"I..uhm.." Sasuke leaned towards Sakura, now it was Sakura's turn to be crimson red. He leaned and leaned forwards.

Sakura panicked, she didn't know what to do. So she started walking backwards toward her appartment.

"Ehehe." Sakura laughed nervosly as Sasuke started walking towards at the exact same pace as Sakura was walking backwards.

"Sakura." Sasuke tried to calm himself. "I..."

"Y-you...?" Now Sakura's back was facing a wall of her appartment. She could escape anymore.

"I..." Sasuke tried again. "Oh, screw it.

"Wha-?" Sasuke crushed his lips onto Sakura's lips interrupting her.  
Sakura's eyes closed automatically.

He kissed her with so much passion and eagerness that if the appartment was set on fire, he wouldn't have notice it. **(A/N: That is so from Breaking Dawn but ya xD)**

And of course it was the same for her.

Sasuke's hands were on both sides of her face moving lower and lower to her waist and pulling her towards him.

At first Sakura couldn't react to this, she was so caught of guard. But after a few moments her hands were on his hair, pulling it. She loved it.

Their lips moved in sync, and Sasuke's tongue licked Sakura's lower lip, asking for entrance to her wet cavern.

She granted it to him.

Their tongues beguin massaging each other, first softly but then it became pretty rough.

They were so close to each other, thanks to Sasuke, that it felt like they were a one person. The kiss seemed to last forever, they didn't want to stop the mind-blowing kiss. But they were interrupted.

"What the fuck?!"

___________________________________________________________________

**Mea: So did ya like it? :3**

**Sakura: Rate and you get to know faster who is the person who interrupted us!**

**Sasuke: -Growls-**

**Mea: What?**

**Sasuke: Nooothing..**

**- Mea**


	3. Chapter 3

**_PEOPLES! If anyone actually reads this story pleeaseee review! I want to know if I'm doing something wrong etc. & I changed my penname! It's Miki-chann now but it was xSakura! _  
**

**Mea: This chapter will probably be kinda long dunno yet :] It's midnight so I have plenty of time to write!**

**Sakura: Umm..Shouldn't you be asleep?**

**Mea: What do ya mean? C'mon it's only midnight.**

**Sasuke: Nobody cares what time is it. Just write the freaking chapter.**

**Mea: -glares- I could always make it a SakuSai story. -smirks-**

**Sasuke: ehh?! I mean..sor..sorry..? So it's midnight huh? That's pretty late..hehe..**

**-Sakura and Mea dying of laughter-**

**Sasuke: Just write the chapter!**

**Mea: Ahh, yeah. Someone do the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke: Mea doesn't own Naruto or the charachters.  
**

* * *

Recap:

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened. They both turned to see who was at the door and it's no one else but Sai. As if Sai. Sai, Sakura's boyfriend. _The_ Sai. The very angry Sai.

"Sai!" Sakura screamed and pushed Sasuke away and started check on her clothes and hair if they were okay.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Sai growled. Boy, but Sai was pissed.

"I can explain! Ehh..you see this is..my..BROTHER! Yes, hehe." Sakura said the first thing that came to her mind; a _very_ bad idea.

"You're brother?" Sai asked in disbelive. Sasuke had he's back towards Sai that he couldn't see his face.

"What's it to _you_?" He asked pissed too because Sai interruptered them.

"Well, I'm her _boyfriend_, so that is what's it to me." Sai said sarcastically but still seriously, staring at Sasuke's back. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked towards Sakura, who just stared at Sai. Sasuke felt something strirring inside him; it was anger and confusion, at least that was what he thought, really the feeling was_ jealousy. _Sasuke just didn't understand that.** (Oh, what a suprise. lol.)**

"First, do you always make-out with_ your brother _like that and second, you never told me you had a brother." Sai said to Sakura. Sakura's mouth was slightly open, because she was just too startled.

"Uhh, well he's..he's my-"

"Step brother. We aren't really related and well..we used to date and this is the first time I see her in a very long time to I just had to tell her that I missed her. I didn't know that he had a boyfriend though." Sasuke was lied smoothly and was about to turn to Sai but Sakura stopped him.

"So yeah, it was just a long time, no see -kiss, 'kay? Nothing more" She was hoping that Sai would buy that.

"I guess so.." Sai was still suspicious though.

"So how about we leave now to our date?" She asked smiling sweetly, "and S-Shusaku-kun you can stay here for the end of you visit." Sai coughes and Sakura turned to Sai "Unless you have a problem with that..?"

"No, no at all but just don't make out with her anymore."

"No promises.." Sasuke smirked, but Sakura through a shoe at him. "I mean, yeah, absolutely." But Sasuke was a sneaky and never actually said that there would be no kisses or anything like that, and Sasuke never had to keep his promise. And then he started walking towards the kitchen.

"So shall we leave now Sai-kun?" She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah..sure."

They left the house and Sasuke hit his fist to the wall.

"Sasuke, you _baka!_" He kept screaming at himself. Of course Sakura had moved on from him. _Of course!_ How could he be that stupid and think that she still loved him? But why did she kiss him back? Sasuke tried to think for a proper reason but didn't found any.

But oh the smallest Sasuke didn't know that Sakura had never moved on, she tried, but she just couldn't.

* * *

_**// With Sai and Sakura: //**_

Sakura and Sai were walking in a street, Sakura asked were they were going and Sai only said it was a suprise.

"Oh, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Sai-kun?"

"You look really pretty today." Sakura blushed.

"Thanks, and you look pretty fine yourself." Sai was wearing a button-up short and some faded jeans. His hair was tied-up just like any other day. But Sakura had to admit even though Sai didn't really have anything special on him, he still looked good to her. And then Sasuke popped into her mind._ 'Ugh, go away!' _She mentally slapped herself a few times to make the image of Sasuke to go away.

"Sakura?" Sai waved a hand in front of Sakura's face. "Sakura?!"

"Ehh..what?" She asked confused.

"We're here." He started to lead Sakura in this meadow, it was so beautiful. There were candles and a blanket in the grass, and then there was a basket and some flowers.

"Wow.." Sakura was speechless. "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Sai whispered into her ear.

There were a slight blush dancing on Sakura's cheeks.

Sai grabbed her hand and led her into the meadow and to sit on the blanket,

"Oh my god Sai..How did you find this place? It's amazing.." Sakura was still amazed by the beautiness of the place.

"My mother used to take me here when I was a kid.." Sai had a flashback about his mother and the meadow. **(A/N: I know Sai doesn't remember his mom or what-so-ever, but just pretend he remembers her. Oh and btw, she's dead in this story.) **Sai missed his mother very much, she was always there for him when he was a kid, always supporting him, when his father had just left with another woman.

**(SAKURA POV //)**

Sai looked like he was thinking hard about something, many emotions flickered on his face, anger, sadness, love...

"Sai? Are you alright?" My voice was full of worry.

"Hm..? Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sakura, I'm alright." He sure didn't look alright but I decided to drop it.

And so we continued our night in the meadow, I had a great time. Even though my head was full of questions; _why is Sasuke here? Why did he kiss me like that? Why did he look so jealous when Sai said he was my boyfriend? Maybe he have finally realized that he lov- No. That couldn't be it. Sasuke will never love me. I know that now._

* * *

Sai and I were walking to my house, in silence. But silence with Sai was never awkard.

"So I'll call you tomorrow?" He asked looking at me through his unbelivevably long eye-lashes.

"Err..Yeah..Sure." I smiled a small smile at him. "I had a really nice time tonight, thank you for taking me to that meadow."

"Your welcome, I'm happy that you had a nice time, I had too." He started to lean in, he was going to kiss me, I was sure of that. I started panicking, not because this would be our first kiss or something. We had kissed before, it's just..that Sasuke is in my apartment. Ugh, screw him.

I leaned forward too, and his and my lips collided. It was a sweet and an innocent kiss, which I enjoyed. It wasn't rough like Sasuke's kiss. It was gentle.

I was the one to pull away and then I gave him a quick hug and said good night and hurried to the door.

**(Sasuke's POV//)**

Why isn't she coming back already?! It's been almost three hours since she left with _that Sai. _Ugh. I saw movement outside the window and decided to peek who was there. It was Sakura and Sai, finally. Suddenly Sai started to lean in to Sakura. Wait, what?! No! He wouldn't dare. I bet that they had kissed before, because Sakura was such an amazing kisser, but I just couldn't watch it, I wouldn't watch it. But my body wouldn't move, I was still glaring at them.

Sakura was leaning in too. No, no, no. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

Probably a minute passed, and then I dared to open my eyes. She was hugging him. _Ugh._

Suddenly my body started to move again and I turned away from the window slowly.

And then I heard footsteps and someone started to open the door.

And there she was, in all her glory. Sakura. She moved her gazed in to my eyes with a serious look.

"Now Sasuke, you tell me everything." I could tell she was so furious. "Why did you come back, or why did you come back to_ me. _And why in earth did you kiss me?!"

"Because..."

* * *

**Mea: A little cliffy ^.^ And it wasn't that long :(  
**

**Sasuke: She is so evil. -rolls eyes-**

**Mea: Oh, shut up.**

**Sakura: Geez, they're fighting again.**

**Mea: someone do the honors, please?**

**Ikuto: Please R&R!**

**Mea, Sasuke and Sakura: O_O**

**Mea: Ehh, Ikuto watcha doing here??**

**Ikuto: just stopping by**

**Mea: Okayy.. o.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO sorry for not updating for so long! I've been really busy and everything. But here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. **

**Oh and I decided I'll reply your reviews even when there isn't many of them. ^^ I don't own Naruto.  
**

Sakura12345: Thank you for reviewing! Even though you reviewed the 2nd chapter. xD

pibinezz: Thank you. And yeah, I am so bad. ;D lol.

renzie17: Haha, yeah, stupid Sakura. Thanks. :]

Luna Rei Harmony: Yeah, Sasuke was so OoC in the last chapter. xD Thank you! :3

* * *

Recap:

"Because..."

* * *

"Because...?" Sakura repeated. She was breathing hard now. She was looking forward to what Sasuke was about to say.

"Because, obviously I can't go to the Uchiha estate or Naruto's place, he would make a big scene out of me coming back and stuff." Sasuke was usually a good liar but not right now. Sakura knew he was lying.

"Sasuke, now that you finished lying right at my face, tell me real reason." Her face and voice were both very serious.

"I didn't lie to you, Sakura."

"Yes you did, and you know it too." Her voice was starting to rose a bit. "Tell me the real reason, now!" Sakura really wanted to know the real reason.

"I...wanted to see you?" His voice rose at the end of the sentence. Bad idea Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" She was really angry with Sasuke, why couldn't he just tell her the real reason?

(( SASUKE POV //)

Why can't I just tell her that I love her? That I want her. And need her. That I want to spend the rest of my life with her. That I want her to have my babies. And mostly I want her to love me back.

"Fine. You can answer that question later. Now, why did you kiss me?" Her jade eyes were...sad."And please, just tell me the truth this time. I'm begging you."

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell her that I love her. She would just laugh at me and make fun of me and tell everyone. Or not. At least the Sakura I used to know didn't do that kinda stuff. But this Sakura in front of me, isn't the same Sakura who I used to know. Sigh.

"If I told you, you wouldn't belive me." I stated simply. "Trust me."

"Trust you?" She laughed a bitter laugh. "Trust you?! Are you freaking kidding me?" I could tell her she had absolutely no thought of trusting me.

"You can't just come here, kiss me and think that you can get away with it by saying 'you wouldn't belive me, trust me'?! Sasuke, you betrayed Konoha, everyone, your friends and me. You can't possibly think that I'll trust you after everything you did. You just can't." She was glaring daggers at me.

"I know what I did. And well I don't really regret doing it because after all I killed Itachi and Orochimaru. But..."

"..I do regret leaving you." Did I just seriously say that?! Well as long as I'm going to hell. "And..I'm sorry..Sakura.."

She stared at me with her mouth open and eyes wide.

"The Uchiha Sasuke apologizing?" She stared at me in disbelive. "Damn, I dont have any record device with me, or better a video camera." This was no time for jokes!

"Sakura, I'm serious." What is wrong with her? Why can't she just believe me, just this once? "Please belive me, just this once."

"Why should I?" She was dead serious again. "After everything you put me through? Do you have any idea, any concept of what I've been through past these 4 years?!" The tears in her eyes were in danger to drop to her cheeks. And I felt the urge to hold her, to comfort her. Just to take her into my arms and kiss her tears away and to see that beautiful smile I had almost forgotten.

I took a few steps forward and she took a few steps backwards as well, so her back was almost against the wall next to her front door.

"Fine. Don't belive me." I had a plan what I would do now. "But what if I said that the reason why I came back was you, and that the reason why I kissed you is because I love you?"

She stared at me again with a open-mouth and eyes wide, she looked like she was about to faint.

"I-I...You...N-no." She stammered. You d-don t love me.

"See, no matter what I tell you, you think that I'm lying." She was so dense! "Sa-ku-ra, I. Love. You." She froze. She didn't say anything, we stayed silent for at least 5 minutes.

"Y-y-you..You liar!" I felt something hard hit my cheek. It was...It was her fist. I flew to the floor and stared at her in disbelieve. I touched my cheek, damn that hurt.

"What do you mean?" I got up from the floor and started to walk towards the pink-haired kunouchi again.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" She screamed so hard, I was sure the whole building heard her. "You didn't love me, you don't love me, you will never love me! Don't play your stupid games with me!"

She thought I was playing. I just told her my true feelings. And she says 'Don't play your stupid games with me.' What am I going to do with her? I mean who is she? It s like I don t know her anymore.

(( SAKURA POV // ))

My eyes were getting watery. Ugh. I hate the fact that I cry always when I'm angry or sad.

"What do you mean?" What. Do. I. Mean? Is he an idiot?!

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! You didn't love me, you don't love me, you will never love me! Don't play your stupid games with me!" The moisture in my eyes spilled over and I turned my head away from him.

He didn't say anything for a long time, so I let my gaze slip to his face for a moment. He looked like he was deep in thought. Like he didn't even remember that I was here.

I can't take this anymore, I need to get out. Now.

"I'm leaving." I started to head towards the door. "You can stay here if you want. I just need to think. About everything."

I was almost at the door but something caught my wrist.

"Sakura, please don't leave." He pleaded.

"I have to. I'll be back sooner or later, probably.

"No." His grip was firm, even if I tried to shake my hand off from his grip, his hand didn't bulge. I turned to him and looked right into his onyx eyes. Bad idea Sakura, really bad idea.

I felt myself melt right there; his eyes were soft and full of sadness and hurt. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his eyes. They were just too beautiful.

Suddenly he started to lean in, and so did I. What am I doing? I can't do this. No, no, no. But I couldn't stop myself from leaning in more.

His eyes closed and so did mine.

The next moment I felt his hard lips press against my lips.

I was in heaven, middle of hell.

His lips were rough but at the same time really soft. He had his hands in the small of my back and my hands were on his neck, stroking his hair.

The next moment I felt his wet tongue lick my lower lip. And then I woke from my coma. What am I doing? Now, I really needed that time to think.

I didn t let him enter my mouth, so he started to nibble on my lower lip and I gasped. Damn that Uchiha. His tongue darted into my mouth like a snake. And I gave up. Are tongues started dancing a heated dance of lust.

His tongue was warm and rough. And I really liked it.

He started to move his hands on my back a little lower and I started to pull on his hair.

We separated for oxygen and he started to suck, bite and nibble on my neck. I tried to muffle my moan but I just couldn t. It felt too good.

Just after he heard my moan his hands started to slip inside of my shirt and I gasped.

"Sas-Sasuke..." I tried to speak but it came out on a moan. "Sasu-Sasuke..No, don t. Please." He wasn t listening to me. He was too busy working on my neck. Just then, his other hand un-hooked my bra and the other was getting dangerously close to my breasts.

* * *

This chapter was kinda of...wierd? Don't you think? I dunno. Anyways, please **review**! :] Reviews make me write the next chapter a lot more faster. ;]

ps. There will be no lemon. Don't worry.


End file.
